tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Wilderness Walkthrough
A Cold Welcome Find a Place to Take Shelter After seeing what has brought Lara to the Siberian Wildeness, you are returned to the present. She has been separated from Jonah, and she's alone in the middle of a blizzard. Wade through the snow and don't look around for collectibles. You need to find a place to rest first. Walk forward and turn right as it starts to descend. You will find an old campsite not too far away. All you need is wood to make a fire. Gather Resources To Build A Fire And Shelter Walk to the east: You will find two small dead trees you can break for hardwood, and a dead stag with which you gain hides and a deer antler. Approach these items and press Interact to gather everything. Return to Camp and Build a Fire Hurry back to the camp and use your newly-found resorces to start a fire. Lara will then use her time to craft a bow. Your first weapon out here is the Makeshift Longbow. While you are still at the base camp, go to the Weapon Upgrade menu and click on the bow. See if you have any materials to add anything to the bow. You can add Reinforced Limbs to your new weapon for just three hardwood and three hides. Craft your upgrade and go to the Skills menu. Use your first point to invest in a skill from one of the three lines: Brawler, Hunter, or Survivor. Leave the base camp after you've decided. Echoes of the Past Explore the Forest for Signs of the Lost City Take a few minutes to wander around and get used to your weapon. Start by heading down the hill to where you found the dead deer and trees before. Use your Survival Instincts '''to find a few items: a '''bird’s nest and another sapling. Now hold LT/Right Mouse '''to draw your bow. You will soon see an on-screen tutorial on how to charge your shots. This is not necessary right now, but the charged shots are more powerful then the regular shots. Continue holding down the draw button and aim at the bird's nest and fire your arrow. This knocks the nest to the ground, so go over to it and press Interact. You will gain a few '''feathers. Move over to the small tree you saw a moment ago and press Interact to gather hardwood. Now, without drawing your bow, hold RT/Left Mouse '''to craft arrows with the wood and feathers you just gathered. '''You do not have unlimited arrows, and you must find and make them for combat and hunting. Now to gather some collectibles. Starting from the tree you just broke for hardwood, go to right and down a slope, until you come to the tree trunk laying across the path. Look to the left to find a document. Hop down from the ledge and go back to the fallen tree. Use your Survival Instincts ' to spot a backpack on the ledge nearby. Climb up to it and press '''X/E/Square ' to look at it. This is a '''explorer’s satchel. It reveals the locations of coin caches, documents, and caves '''nearby. ''NOTE: There is a rope-wrapped barrier nearby. You need '''rope arrows to pull it down, so make a note about returning here later in the game. Beyond the barrier is a relic.'' NOTE: Another '''explorer’s satchel' is just south of the first one you found. But it is blocked by an impact barrier that requires the shotgun or explosives to break. Make another note to return here later with your new gear.'' Continue running downhill to the east, where you will find a monolith and a survival cache. The cache is buried to the right of the monolith. If you try to read the monolith, you will learn that Lara does not have enough Mongolian to read it for now. From the monolith, head to the north, down the slope. As you enter the abandoned camp below the monolith, a flare brightens the sky. Lara hears something over a radio. Investigate the Ruins Run away from the abandoned camp to the northwest until you spot a wooden wall that Lara can scramble on. When you're up on the ledge above, jump to grab the rope line and climb across to a higher, wooden platform. Drop down from the rope and collect the archivist map, which reveals the locations of the rest of the documents and relics in the area. NOTE: The on-screen message will say the map shows the locations of '''murals' as well, but that is incorrect. Also, one of the remaining documents in the area has a lock symbol on top of it on the in-game map, meaning you cannot gather it just yet.'' Drop down from the platform and go over to the snowy area just north of the camp. Dig up another survival cache. Climb onto the rock ledge to the left of the fallen tree to find a relic. Follow the prompts to examine the artifact. When you see the area where the crown is split, you gain bonus XP, and if you found the first document earlier, you can now translate Level 1 Mongolian. Return to the monolith you found before. Examine it to find the locations of the coin caches '''in the area. Dig up the nearby '''coin cache (Go on the in-game map and set a waypoint on the cache if you're having trouble finding it). Now go back to the area where you found the relic and dig up another coin cache, in the alcove by the tree. Head up the hill and keep the cliff wall to your right, until you see a tree with a red flag hanging from it. Scramble up the tree and grab the broken branch. Jump from there to the ledge. On the ledge you will find a coin '''in a container and a '''document. Go up the hill to a drop-off. Look down and to the right to spot the last survival cache. Climb down and dig it up for crafting items. Just beyond the cache, the path splits. The right fork leads to the base camp. So take the left path and climb onto a flat boulder to find a document. Now that you've gathered enough, approach the objective marker. Climb up a tree and jump from the branch over to the objective's area, and gather a document. Head into the camp ahead and you will find a radio someone from Trinity has abandoned. Lara will soon get attacked by a bear. Don't waste a second: RUN! Sprint away from the bear and time your jumps. At the end of the encounter, there are a few QTEs. But lucky for you, the screen gives you prompts on when to press the button. Dodging and attacking the bear have very gentle timings: you only have to press the button when it shows up. But the final attack at the end of the chase has very precise timing. This is indicated by a collapsing circle that appears higher on the screen. Do not hit the button early; it's very easy to mess that up. Stay calm and hit the button exactly when it gets to the inner circle. This is the only way to live. An event will play after it's done. It finishes as Lara wakes up and is wounded. You have to take care of these injuries. Gather Resources and Heal Injuries Walk forward and gather a few ingredients. They are all marked as objectives and aren't too far away. Snatch them up and press the Left Bumper/L1 to heal Lara. You will also spot a few things while you are at the southern edge of the map. That's not a way you can proceed now, so you need to come up with a plan. Best Laid Plans Find a Way to Defeat the Bear Climb up the wooden wall and walk through the dark tunnel. Lara spots death cap mushrooms, which she realizes could be a way to kill the bear. Find Mushrooms for the Poison Arrow Upgrade Pick up the mushrooms. You'll need to find two more clusters of them. Continue through the tunnel to reach an ice wall. But before you climb up, grab the low ledge to the ledge and scramble up to find a container filled with herbs. Then climb up the ice wall. At the top, crack open the small crate to gain salvage. This is used for upgrading weapons. Approach the edge and jump to grab the zip line. Zip down into the abandoned camp. Head over to the cave that's just north of the old camp. Enter and pick up the two bundles of mushrooms '''that are inside. Find Cloth For The Poison Arrow Upgrade Continue deeper into the cave before hunting for cloth. When the cave widens, there are two '''magnesite ore deposits '''on the wall. Pry them out with your axe. Later on, you can make things with them. Farther into the cave you will find a '''document. Exit the cave. Back at the abandoned camp, you could search around nearby to find cloth in a few crates. When you have enough, Lara says to go back to the base camp and make some arrows.But right before you reach the camp, go to the left of the fire and drop down. Dig up the last coin cache. Then go to the camp. When you are at the camp, go to the inventory screen and then poison arrows. This is also a good time to upgrade skills and your bow if you've been scavenging. Lara goes to sleep when you have finished. A scene plays and Lara wakes before morning. Trinity soldiers are here, and they're close by. Sneak or Fight Past the Trinity Soldiers to the Bear Cave You regain control of Lara as she hides perched in a tree above a Trinity man. Wait until the Melee '''icon appears over his head so you can jump down and kill him in a stealthy way. Multiple Trinity Soldiers are roaming the area. Use stealthy '''Takedowns '''to eliminate them and don't forget to loot their bodies. There is a '''Challenge in the area to loot the bodies of three Trinity soldiers, and this can easily be accomplished right now. The third target is just down the hill a little. Avoid the rest of the Trinity soldiers on the way to the bear's cave, or you can fight them if you wish. But at the abandoned campsite, the place is not so abandoned anymore. Take out the men quietly and grab the document that is now sitting on the table in the center of the camp. Next, find the red can near their camp. Carry the can up the hill and drop it down next to the impact barrier. Stand back and shoot it to blow open the barrier. Inside you will find a relic. NOTE:If you cannot find the gas can, you can return later to the barrier with the '''shotgun' or other explosives.'' After you take out everyone in your way, return to the bear cave. While you're there, stop and craft a few poison arrows and get the layout of the area outside the cave. This is where the fight will take place. Defeat the Bear Sneak into the cave and use a poison arrow to slam the bear as hard as you can. It is disabled for a short period of time, so use that time to sprint out of the cave and get into a good position to shoot when it comes lunging out. Craft more poison arrows, then shoot them at the bear to disable it when it appears and repeat. Soon, the bear will fall. Skin him for bear hide. Explore the Cave to Find an Exit Go into the cave and grab minor items. Beyond the dead deer is a document. Then bust through the damaged wall at the back of the cavern. This passage takes you to the next area. Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs